Ice Cream
by Keotsu
Summary: Roxas has never had an easy life, and even when inside Sora's mind he finds that he is still not whole. He knows something is missing. His memories...and something more. Someone. OneShot. RoxasxXion. Not my best romance work.


(A/N: This fan fiction jumps between first and third person views, mainly because I'm not experienced enough in writing in first person to explain certain things.

Well, this is by far not my best work, but its one that I'm very proud of. I'm a big fan of RoxasxXion, and I really wish there were more fics of them out there.

And I'm sorry if the ending is not very good, as I couldn't quite capture the scene that I was trying to create in words.

I hope you enjoy, and please review!)

* * *

_You shouldn't exist._

**But I do.**

_You don't have a heart._

**That's a lie. I did, and do.**

_You're a lie. A nobody._

**Even a Nobody can have something –**_**someone-**_**to fight for.**

Time moves slowly in the Darkness. I've come to realize that. Two months have passed since Xemnas was defeated, but I only know that because he gauges the days. Here, in the Darkness, that small imperfect part of him that is me, and that I must call home, time passes slowly. If at all.

This place is bleak. It almost reminds me of the Dark City…Except, there is no city. Just gray slate stretching into the blackness, fading into Nothing. The only Light here is a dim, weak light that radiates from me, representing his power within me. His element was Light, and as his Nobody, so was mine. The other, brighter light…

It comes from the Keyblade that I've driven into the ground like Excalibur. I wish I could leave it here, but if I ever try and venture away from this Darkness…it comes with me.

I can remember it all….

Sora, my Other, and Riku where fighting against the Superior of In-between, Xemnas. The leader of Organization XII, Number I, the Original Nobody. Call him whatever you want, he was the enemy.

I would know, because I leant Sora my power for that fight.

From that fight though, my own series of trials began…while he moved forwards, I moved backwards through his mind. Fighting each enemy, going through each trifle… I went through them all, alone. Everything he's ever experienced, I have also.

But, eventually, as I worked my way backwards through his memories, the ones that should have been mine while I was alive, I came to this place. No matter where I try to go, I can't return to the place that his Light would be. And I can't venture out of the Darkness either.

I'm a Nobody. Literally. When Sora became a Heartless in Hollow Bastion, I was created, because of _his_ strong Heart.

A Heartless is formed when the Darkness in a person's Heart envelopes it. Sora caused himself to become a Heartless so that he could free Kairi from her slumber, as her Heart was inside him.

Now, usually, when a person becomes a Heartless, their body and memories fade into the Darkness. But, if a person has a strong enough Heart, the body and memories create a being. Not belonging to the Darkness, but rejected by the Light, they are Nothing.

Nobodies.

The problem with me, was that Sora was freed from that Darkness, by Kairi, before I had a chance to form that body and those memories into my own. So, my body is my own. And I came to be, if a Nobody even can _be,_ without any memories, those memories of their past life that all Nobodies retain.

Now, unknown to me, or anyone else for that matter…When I came to "be", because of my special case, and my element being Light, I wasn't rejected and I was given my own Heart. But I still belonged to Nothing, and thus, I was a Nobody.

Lately, though, something has been bothering me. I know all that has happened to Sora, and I remember everything about my life…Hayner, Pence, Olette…But all that was a lie, a life made up by Ansem the Wise, or DiZ as I knew him, to hide me from the Organization.

The problem is, I don't remember my own life. I try to remember, but I can't. It's all…static. I can remember, vaguely, when I was given the name "Roxas", but that's it. Everything that happened between then and my time in Virtual Twilight Town…its just not there, and I have no way of finding out, though I know that Riku knows something.

Somehow, I can sometimes assert my existence when Sora is sleeping. Once, as I was roaming around the Island, I came across Riku, who seemed to know that it was me and not Sora. I wonder if he could feel the "Darkness" that pairs with the Nothingness inside a Nobody.

I pressed him about what he knew about me, but he was adamant, and wouldn't speak of it. And, even he said something about his memories was different, something was left out.

And, I now know they I may have a chance at finding those lost memories, of uncovering who I am. I try and walk into the Darkness everyday, and though it seems nothing changes, I know I'm making progress.

Sometimes I come across strange creatures…Heartless, most commonly Shadows, colored white, and Nobodies, most commonly Dusks, colored black. I call them Reflections and Shadows. What else is there to call them? And, I'm the only one that will ever encounter them.

They have not attempted to kill me, but they definitely don't want me going on. I have achieved skills greater than Sora's with a single Keyblade, my own skills improved by learning from his style, and having to practice against all the fights he had been through. And in the rare cases that something to powerful comes along, I summon my other Keyblade, and wield both Oathkeeper and Oblivion at the same time.

That's another anomaly I hope I can find the answer to. Whenever I summon the two Keyblades, my own Kingdom Key becomes Oathkeeper. But when Oblivion appears, for a spilt second, it's a Kingdom Key. At one point I held two Kingdom Keys for nearly a second.

I know I'm not the only person that can dual wield, though no one does as freely as I do. But, I am the only person with two of the same Keyblade. No one has two Kingdom Keys but me.

Today, I plan on charging into that Darkness. I will find my answers, or die trying. I have a feeling that the Darkness is acting as a barrier, separating Sora's Heart and what I know from my lost memories.

…With all that's been denied to me…I won't be denied who I am!

I walk over to the Kingdom Key and grasp its hilt, the steel smooth and cool to the touch. I pull, freeing the blade from its slate scabbard, bathing me in an aura of Light. I look on the ground, noting the arrow I etched into the stone. Here, there is no sense of direction, but I don't want to wander in circles in this Darkness.

The slate creates a gentle echo as my sneakers plant themselves upon it with each step I take, this noise and the occasional squeak caused by the rubber rubbing the rock just right keeping me from going insane from the deadly silence.

And then I hear it: that distorted noise and screeching sound that comes with the appearance of Reflections and Shadows. It's just some Reflected Shadows and some Shadow Dusks. Nothing I can't handle, though there is a lot more of them this time then there has been before…

I rush forward, and with a backhanded horizontal slash, I fling a few Shadows and Dusks into the air, destroying them in a white haze and black mist. I lift my heel, allowing me to pivot on the ball of my foot and come around in a powerful spin, clearing an area around me. I waist no time, as I know they won't either. I step forward and bring the Kingdom Key down in a diagonal slash from my right, and then whip it upwards to about waist level with another step forward, clearing a small swatch of the enemies.

As the Kingdom Key reaches my waist I push off the ground and spin, flaring my arm out wide creating a sweeping circle that repulses the enclosing monsters. I take advantage of the extra space as I touch down and lunge at the closest enemy, impaling it through the chest and then slashing upwards and backhandedly so that the Keyblade will roar over and behind me as I twist, striking the brave ones that attempt to strike at me from behind.

I twirl the Keyblade in my hand as I gather the magical energy needed for a Fire Spell. I slam the Keyblade's point into the slate, dispersing the magic into the ground, creating a massive wave of flame that roars away from me in all three-hundred-sixty degrees and engulfs the Reflections and Shadows in a raging Inferno. Axel would have been proud with my resourceful use of Fire.

Axel was a friend of mine. I don't remember it all, but we were friends while I was in the Organization. We had Sea-Salt Ice Cream a lot, as a reward for a job well done. Like the icing on the cake.

He was ordered by the Organization to "retrieve" me, but at the time I had no memories and had fought him off. I wonder if things would have played out better for me if I had simply submitted and allowed myself to be dragged back to the Organization…? I know that Organization XIII only wanted to complete and use Kingdom Hearts, well, all of us except Xemnas, to get hearts of our own…Was wanting to be whole that evil?

The flames died down, and the Dusks and Shadows are gone…But I have a bigger problem. In front of me stands a Reflected Darkside and a Shadow Twilight Thorn. These two are formidable foes in a one on one fight. Looks like I may have to step up my game to take these two down…

I close my eyes, tapping into that dormant energy, and then I feel the cold steel in my hand. I brilliant, shinning white Keyblade and a dark, ominous black Keyblade. Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

The two behemoths raise a fist and slam them into each others head, melding themselves into one being before my eyes, a spectacle I've never seen before.

They form a gray beast that is a fusion of the two, combining the Twilight Thorn's Nobody traits (enhanced intelligence, flexibility, and strength), with the Darkside's unbridled Heartless Rage, each covering the other's weakness.

Hm. I always thought that the union between a Heartless and a Nobody would recreate the Original being if they were the same body and Heart. Then again, maybe this doesn't hold true for Reflections and Shadows. After all, they only exist within my mind.

"I…I don't have time for this! If you're trying to keep me from something…Then you'd better destroy me, because I'll never stop trying to get through!"

I yell this as I slam the tips of my Keyblade together, a massive wall of light erupting right beneath the monster, tearing it in two. Another power of mine…I've mastered Light in far more ways and in to a much better ability than Sora could ever hope to.

The beast fell towards me, and I started to run, but its hopeless…it seems to be stretching, and a portal of Darkness is opening up beneath my feet and is ever-expanding…I can't get away…

Is..Am I finally going to the Darkness?

The sound of gently crashing waves woke Roxas. He opened his eyes to see a small hermit crab dancing in his sight, furious for having been disturbed by the unconscious boy's shift in position. Roxas rolled over and sat up, looking out to sea.

Water that was serene and a shade of blue that would put any sapphire to shame was complimented by a sky that was a light-blue color that seemed to suck you right into it, inviting you to come fly and forget your troubles. The occasional fluffily cloud dotted the horizon, painting a scene of perfection.

He stood up, and examined himself and everything around. He was clothed in a black cloak, the Organization's cloak. He was on a beach with sand that could have been powdered gold with small nuggets of silver sifted in to add an additional gleam, the frothy white sea foam ebbing and rising with the tide. A large wooden structure was in the middle of the island.

He was on Destiny Islands…though, a more serene version, it seemed. Small white orbs fluttered to and fro, and as he looked more closely, he could see that as the sky "neared" the island it gave way to white streaks, and that the ocean became a dark navy color with white mist frosting the crest of waves, almost separating the island within its own world.

He walked along the beach for a while, the crashing waves and sifting sand a beautiful chorus compared to the constant step of shoes on stone. As he walked, though, he spotted something in the distance: a Paopu fruit tree, with a girl sitting on it, looking out to see. Roxas couldn't make her out very well from behind, but she had black hair and was in an Organization XIII cloak as well.

Something leapt in his Heart. This place….Her….Wherever he was, and whoever she was, they had something to do with him. And he would find out.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled, as he broke out into a run towards the girl. The girl leapt, started, but quickly pulled her hood over her face before turning around.

"Hey…Who…who are you?" Roxas said, once he finally made his way to the platform the girl was on. He couldn't see what she looked like under the hood, but she definitely felt familiar…no. More than that.

He felt some kind of connection to her. Who ever she was, she had been important to him; his chest was tight like he was looking upon a dead lover from years past.

There was a silence between them for a few moments, and then Roxas noticed: tears where streaming down her face.

"Hey…Are you alright..?" he asked, taking a step forward, only to find himself face-to-face with a white replica Kingdom Key, seemingly made from a similar manner of light as the wisps on the beach.

"…I'm sorry, Roxas. I can't let you remember…I want to…but…It's better if no one ever remembers. Better for me…Better…for you," the girl said, in what might have been the softest and most beautiful voice Roxas had ever heard. But his anger still peaked.

"Who are you! Who are you, that you know what's best for me! I may not remember everything, but I'm sick of people doing what they think is best for me! I'm not a child! I can take care of myself, and I'm sick of people using me! When do I get what I want! I'm not just some tool to be used, some puppet that can be pushed around…!"

"Roxas…please…don't…I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

"Screw how things _have_ to be! I'm sick of all the _have to be_ and _has to be_'s ! I want to get what I want for once."

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I can't let you remember," and with that, the girl charged at Roxas, Keyblade rose.

Roxas roared, summoning the Kingdom Key as he rushed towards her, his blade meeting hers. Roxas overpowered her, but her weapon sent out a burst of energy, sending Roxas back a few feet.

He rushed again and swiped at her chest with his Keyblade, only to have the blade parried and countered, he now having a strike coming at his chest. He stepped to the side as he pivoted on his foot, allowing the blade to glide close to him, but harmlessly past his chest. He swung the Kingdom Key, only to have it pass through the girl as she disappeared in a burst of light.

He felt the blade slam into his back, dealing more damage to him in a single blow than anything he had ever been hit with before. It sent him sprawling across the platform, gasping for air.

"No…No…No!" he yelled, summoning both Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The girl gasped, surprised. She didn't seemed surprised by the fact that he had two Keyblades, but by the fact of what they were.

Roxas charged forward, a small sliver of understanding coming forth from some memory being discovered.

Oathkeeper, his Keyblade, given to him because of the promise he made to and for her.

Oblivion, for what she thought she was destined to live in.

He raised his Keyblades and brought them down in an X fashion, striking at the girl, who raised her Keyblade. He dismissed his own Keyblades as they destroyed her Light Weapon before they could strike her, and stepped forward, embracing her, and wrestling her to the ground, trying to remove her hood. Trying to see her face.

Trying to let those memories be true.

The next thing he knew, he was on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground. She was beautiful like no one he had ever seen before, and her eyes glistened like the ocean, endlessly profound, endlessly captivating. Tears were running down her face.

"X….Xi…Xion….Xion!"

Roxas embraced her as the memories came flooding back, all of them. He remembered her, what he did to her, and what she did for him.

She was crying too, but he didn't know why.

"Roxas…I can't leave here…And if you do, you'll forget me again…It's too painful…"

"Xion…I missed you….I…I won't ever leave, then!" he said, his body racked with sobs.

He could feel a continuously growing warmth within his chest…. Inside his heart.

Pulling his heart…towards her's.

A brilliant light engulfed him…

"Is it possible…?"

"Who is that…?

"Let me through."

Sora, Kairi, and Riku, all talking that being the order I heard their voices. I was aware of a warmth in my chest, and as I opened my eyes, I was blinded.

Not by light, but by beauty.

There, asleep in my arms, was Xion, Her forehead pressed against mine, tears streaming from her eyes, but a smile gracing her angelic face.

Her eyes fluttered open, at first filled with disappointment and sorry, but then confusion, and finally, joy and excitement.

"So, its true…You really had a Heart." Riku said to me.

"What?" I said, helping Xion up, keeping her close to me as I examined Sora, Kairi, and Riku, unwilling to let them take my memories from me. Even more unwilling to let them take her from me.

"You. You really had a Heart. And when you found…your memories, it flooded with Light. Enough so…that it seems you became a complete being, and accepted by the Light. Making you a separate Being from Sora…And making her whole too."

I felt Xion's hand slowly close around mine. And I knew that, finally, I could be happy.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Weeks have passed since then, and Xion and Roxas now sit upon the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. Never once had they separate from each other. They fell asleep in each others arms on the beach more often than in their own beads.

On this night, they were eating Ice Cream, and watching the stars.

"Hey, Xion."

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're…here….with me."

She giggled, and nodded.

They took turns taking bites from the stick of Ice Cream, until there was only one left.

Looking at the stick, he handed it to her.

"Xion…I…I finally have someone to have Ice Cream with."

They both were startled when the sky lit up in a flash of colors!

"Um..you..you know…Olette told me…th-that couples who... who kiss during the fireworks will always be together…"

Both of their faces became red, and not because of the display in the sky. There eyes flittered shut as they approached each other, and their lips finally brushed, Roxas embracing Xion, causing her to drop the stick, but pulling her into a deep kiss, something that he had wanted to do for a very long time.

Roxas was happy, and Xion saw the falling ice cream stick out of the corner of her eye as well.

They didn't need the Ice Cream stick to tell them that they had won their rights to exist.

Their love was all that they needed to be a WINNER.


End file.
